


Children of the Nightmare (Boy x Spirit!Reader)

by Alpha_Female



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Kissing, Religion, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Female/pseuds/Alpha_Female
Summary: An incident of your doing claims the lives of you and your loved ones in 1943. Your sin keeps you out of Heaven and sends you to Hell instead. Instead of torturing you for eternity, Satan has other ideas in mind; reap the sinful humans and bring their souls to Hell. After decades of doing your job, a certain human catches your eye. You want his soul for yourself and decide to stay on Earth for a bit to be with him. But being a spirit in limbo isn't what you thought it would be like. Especially when there's angels hunting you down.





	1. Chapter 1

1943

  
  
I rolled my eyes as I looked to my right. Rosie was making goo-goo eyes at Rylan. If there's someone I hate, it's her. She knows I've had a crush on him since primary school. Luckily, Rylan wasn't paying her any attention. I snapped out of my thoughts when Cecelia nudged my side.

  
  
_'We're about to recite the Lord's prayer'_

  
  
She whispered. I hesitantly stood and cleared my throat.

  
  
_'Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name....'_

  
  
Everyone in the church spoke at the same time. Some were reading from their bibles while others had the scripture memorized, like me. But I remained silent. As small girls, Cecelia and I would read scriptures before we went to bed. The fact that we attended a Catholic school played a part. We all served the Lord in order to get into Heaven.

  
  
After church was over, Cecelia and I met up with Rosie. She held three pink envelopes in her hand. They were sealed with white rose stickers and our names were written on the fronts. Rosie handed Cecelia and I one each. She gently smiled.

  
  
_'You girls are invited to my birthday party'_

  
  
Cecelia hugged her.

  
  
_'Thank you. We'll be there'_

  
  
I stood and glanced at the stained-glass window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosie hand an envelope to Rylan who accepted it. I internally groaned. Cecelia grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

  
  
_'Aren't you excited for the party?'_

  
  
She asked. I sarcastically laughed.

  
  
_'I can't wait'_

  
  
Cecelia frowned.

  
  
_'I know why you're upset, but try to get over him. You can't make someone like you'_

  
I loudly exhaled before opening the envelope. Sniffing, I read the invitation.

  
  
**_'You're invited to Rosie Williams' 16th birthday party!_ **

****__  
  
Where?: 140 Westpoint Ave.

**_  
When?: July 4th_ **

****__  
  
Please bring food to donate. No presents, please'

  
  
I snorted and crumbled the invitation into a ball.

  
  
_'That's rather nice, to ask for donations instead of gifts'_

  
  
I nodded.

  
  
_'I suppose'_

  
................................

  
10:30 PM

  
  
I turned off my lamp and crawled into my bed. Snuggling underneath my blankets, I rethought everything that happened. I wouldn't mind going to Rosie's birthday party. Forget the donations, I wanted to give her a present of my own.

  
  
I smirked.

  
  
I knew just what to give her.


	2. Chapter 2

1943

  
  
Today was Rosie's birthday. Looking at myself in the mirror once more, I approved of my outfit and grabbed ahold of my bag. I wore a pink afternoon dress with a white belt and mary janes. My (H/C) hair was in two braids that hung down my back. I decided to donate old clothes I no longer wore. They had been sitting in my closet for a few years. I also had my special items. Opening my bedroom door, I descended down the staircase where Cecelia was waiting by the door.

  
_'Ready to go?'_

  
  
She asked. I nodded.

  
  
_'I have clothes to donate'_

__  
  
'I found cans of soup in the kitchen. I'm sure Ma won't mind'

  
  
We headed up the street to Rosie's home. I'm sure that Cecelia was excited to see her friends from school but I was excited to see Rylan. I smiled when I saw Rosie's house come into view. I had only been here once; with Cecelia. I forgot how the interior looked like. Knocking on the front doors, it didn't take long for them to open. Rosie greeted us with a big smile.

  
  
_'I can take those bags, you can come on in'_

  
  
I looked around the living room. Everything was so...pink. There were other kids socializing and they looked as though they were having fun. Cecelia patted me on my back.

  
  
_'Are you gonna be ok? I'm going to talk to someone'_

  
  
I slightly frowned but nodded nonetheless. I watched my sister run off into the crowd. I sat on the sofa awkwardly. I didn't know anyone here and it was too loud for my liking. I was 18 and I was surrounded by 14, 15 and 16 year olds. It was pretty strange but my attention landed on him; Rylan Acker. I grinned and began to advance towards him. Touching his shoulder, I spoke.

  
  
_'Hello Rylan, How are you today?'_

  
  
He seemed surprised to see me. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
_'Hey (Y/N). I didn't expect you to be here'_

  
_'Neither did I. My sister talked me into coming here'_

  
  
Which was a total lie. I decided to come on my own for the sake of seeing Rylan and pulling the prank.

  
  
_'Lets sit and talk. I'm sure you're feeling award, being surrounded by girls'_

  
  
We talked for a while. I told him how excited I was to start college and he told me he was so happy he only had one more year in high school. Our attention turned away from each other before Rosie made an announcement.

  
  
'It's time to cut the cake!'

  
  
Everyone rushed into the kitchen but I grabbed my purse instead.

  
  
_'Why don't you go ahead without me. I need to use the washroom'_

  
  
Rylan nodded and headed towards everyone else. Ok. I had literally two minutes to pull this prank. I pulled out a miniature bomb that belonged to my cousin. It was a toy that would go off when lit. The explosion wasn't enough to do harm. Tip-toing into the dining room where the cake sat, I shoved it into the side, near the candles and smoothed the icing where I placed it with my finger. The toy should go off within the next several seconds. The cake looked slightly deformed but I was sure no one would notice. Licking my finger, I went the same way where I came and entered the kitchen.

  
  
One of Rosie's friends brought out the pink cake and placed it onto the table.

  
  
_'Happy birthday to you-"_

  
  
I piped in and tried to hide my laughing. I looked around the kitchen.

 

  
  
Everyone was gathered around Rosie who sat in front of the cake. I was sure that sixteen candles were placed into the cake and I rethought my decision. Before I knew it, everyone had stopped singing and Rosie held her face right in front of the cake.

  
  
_**BOOM!** _

  
  
The cake exploded and pieces of it flew everywhere. The room fell silent. I then noticed the sixteen candles flew with the cake. Some landed in the kitchen while others flew passed everyone into the sitting room and the dining room. Those rooms caught fire. The fire alarm went off as the flames grew and smoke filled the house.

  
  
In order to save your life, you'd have to take a chance and run through the flames. A few kids tried that which wasn't a good idea.

  
  
_'There's a fire extinguisher in the sitting room!'_

  
  
Rosie said.

  
_'If I had it, I could put this fire out!_

  
  
We backed up against the wall as the flames came towards us. Numerous kids fell to the ground with third degree burns on their skin. Terrible coughing filled the room  The last thing I remembered was a burning sensation and sirens in the distance. My eyes shut.

  
...........................

  
  
_'Nightly news coming to at 8'_

__  
  
'Just in, a house fire at 140 Westpoint Avenue. How the fire started is unknown but firefighters have found the remains of 15 children. Several couples claim to be the parents of some of the children who passed'

__  
  
'My babies! I can't believe they're gone!'

__  
  
'I should have known better than to let her be alone. I'm not going to do the same thing with my youngest'

__  
  
'This is unbelievable. May whoever have done this, rot in the fiery pits of Hell for eternity'


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in the middle of a strange room. It looked like some kind of holding area. Standing to my feet, I felt a strange "floating" feeling. I caught my balance and looked around. The room was white, like in an old-fashioned solitary confinement cell, minus the straight jacket. The only things in this room were two doors and a mirror. The doors were thick and inaccessible from the inside of the room. I decided to look at myself in the mirror. I felt icky.

  
  
Standing in front of the mirror, I caught a glimpse of the monstrosity that I was. My braids were messed up and my dress was ripped and covered in blood. I was missing a shoe but the scariest part was my face. One of my eyes were missing while the other one was white. The right side of my face was horribly deformed, as though I had been burnt. I steadily lifted my hands to feel my face but they went straight through, as though I was feeling the air.

  
  
Before I could react, the back door opened and a girl floated through. She looked terribly familiar, as though I've seen her before. But I couldn't remember her name. She too was horribly deformed. She stopped in front of the front door before it slowly opened. A terrifying masculine voice boomed.

  
  
_'Rosetta Williams'_

  
  
The girl, who's name was obviously "Rosetta" walked through the door before it shut. I crouched down into the corner and sat there for what felt like hours. I didn't know why I was here or what was going on. I felt so confused. I heard the door open once more and the loud voice called another name

  
  
_'(F/N) (L/N)'_

  
  
I sat on the floor and stared into the dark hallway. No one else was in the room so was the voice calling me? I gently stood and made my way through the door frame. When I did, the door shut and a bright light blinded me. Once I opened my eye, I caught a glimpse of the change of scenery.

  
  
The sun lit up the room and I felt warm. I seemed to be in a stone temple of some kind. Floating creatures flew throughout the air. They appeared as humanoid flashes of light. As I made my way to the heart of the temple, I heard the same voice speak once again. There was no physical being with the voice, but I could still feel a presence.

  
_'(F/N)'_

  
It spoke.

  
  
_'Who's (F/N)?'_

  
  
I asked. I heard a small chuckle.

  
_'Most souls don't remember anything about their previous lives. With you, I suppose that's a good thing'_

  
  
_'Where am I?'_

__  
  
'You're at the northern gates of Heaven. Souls come here to...look at their lives before I make the final judgment'

  
  
The floating creatures stared at me as they flew. Some even landed and rested against the stone railings of the temple. The voice cleared it's throat before a large book appeared.

  
  
_'This is called the Book of Records. It includes everything of every human being. Their past, present and future'_

  
  
Several pages turned before landing on a particular page.

 

  
_'Ah, yes. (F/N) (L/N). Born in (country name), older sister to Cecelia (L/N). Seen as "angelic" by everyone as a small child but that demeanor changed with age...'_

  
  
I stood with my arms crossed as I looked around. The creatures had all landed and were currently looking at me. I felt uneasy.

  
  
_'Attended St. Paul's Catholic School from pre-school to high. Good grades. On the choir at church. But was two-faced. You put gum in Rosetta Williams' hair...'_

  
  
I stood there as I was suddenly blinded by everything that happened in the past. I remembered my life. And I remembered the one mistake that brought me here in the first place. I gulped and awkwardly shifted.

  
  
_'Rosetta William's birthday party. Placed a toy bomb into her cake which caused it to explode. The house caught fire and no one made it out alive'_

  
  
The book closed and the voice sighed.

  
  
_'Unfortunately, sin has been a normal occurrence in the land of the living ever since Lucifer was thrown out. But my children are taught to stay on the right path, especially you. But you killed 14 children'_

  
  
I looked behind me and saw that the creatures were gone.

  
  
_'(F/N), I cannot let you stay...'_

  
  
The scenery changed again and I was standing on the edge of a cloud, right in front of a large golden gate. The gate slowly closed and the bright sunshine went with it. With the darkness, I felt as though I was falling. The gate got smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it. I closed my eye and prepared for the impact. I prepared for intense pain but felt disgust instead. I landed in a stick tar-like substance.

  
  
Standing, I caught a handful of the goop and tried to get it off of my clothing. Wait. I had a body again? I pinched myself and felt pain shoot up my arm. I exhaled. Looking around, I noticed that I was standing in a barren wasteland. The ground seemed to be made of black sulfur which stained your skin. The sky was a hellish red color and smoke filled the atmosphere.

  
  
Deeply inhaling the unpleasant scent of brimstone, I followed the path, hoping to find out what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The hot ground burned my foot and my eye started to water from the thick smoke blocking most of my vision. After a while, the black atmosphere cleared and my lungs were grateful for it. I decided to take off my other shoe. There was no need to wear the other one if I didn't have both. I tossed the mary jane to the side and wiped my forehead before continuing on my seemingly endless journey.

  
  
In the distance, I could see many strange figures. I could see tall trees and a river. I excitedly ran towards it, hoping to get some shade and a quick drink of water. But it was an illusion. I sighed as I went through the forest of dead flora. The black plants reminded me of something from a horror movie. Rustling and soft whispers echoed and fear took over my mind. Looking side-to-side I saw dark figures retreat into the darkness. Their eyes were aglow and their teeth were razor sharp. I could only imagine what those fangs could do to me.

  
  
I made it to a cliff and was able to overlook everything. A large red sun lit up the sky, leaving it a spooky red color but this world seemed to be in the middle of day and night. Every plant was black...and dead and black sulfur replaced dirt. Water was replaced by magma and there were a lot of dangerous drops. Though I could have sworn I could see civilization not too far away. A small smile worked its way onto my face and I headed to an enormous gate.

  
  
I took notice of the increasing temperature and guessed that it had to be in the 90s about now. When I made it to the gate, I was filthy and out of breath. I leaned against the gate for a while, before attempting to open it. Of course, it was locked. There was no way to jump over it for it was too high and digging underneath it wasn't an option either. I crossed my arms and thought about what I might be able to do but two voices interrupted me. The sight almost made me faint.

  
Two large creatures holding spears looked down at me. They were both unnaturally tall, about seven feet and their eyes glowed just like the creatures back in the forest. They were obviously nonhuman.  The first was a deformed horned creature. The other was an unknown being who's skin resembled melted candle wax with a visible skeleton underneath. We stared at each other before the first one spoke. His voice was deep and demonic, it sent shivers down my spine.

  
  
_'Who are you and what are you doing here?'  
_

 

_  
'I'm trying to figure out why I'm here. I didn't just waltz right in'_

  
  
The creature stared down at me. I looked away, feeling his eyes burn right through me.

  
  
_'You look like a human. Are you a lost soul?'_

__  
  
'I guess. I just want to know where I can rest and hopefully find some water'

  
  
The second creature chuckled.

  
  
_'You won't find any of that here'_

  
  
He opened the large gate which emitted a horrid creaking sound. I covered my ears and hesitantly stepped through. The creatures poked me with their spears.

  
_'Since we don't know who you are, we'll have to take you to the king. We'll let him figure everything out'_

  
  
I gulped as we began walking. In the distance, I could see an ominous dark castle that sat on top of a hill. It obviously overlooked everything in this world and I could only imagine who this "king" was.

  
  
To get to the castle, a long bridge overlooking a large lake of lava had to be crossed. I frowned and took small steps. Only god knows what would happen if slipped and fell, especially now that I could feel pain. The lake crackled and bubbled as I walked across. I could feel the overbearing heat emitting from it from all the way up here.

  
  
We finally arrived at the gothic-like castle and a large gate was pulled up by a heavy chain. The two demonic creatures had disappeared, leaving me in an eerie silence. I hesitantly entered the castle, not sure where I was going. The hallways were dark and a coldness filled the air, despite the outside temperature and lava lake that surrounded it. Many suits of armor stood while holding spears. As I walked, I heard a bone-chilling squeaking sound, as if the suits were moving around.

  
  
Wallpaper was peeling off of the walls and mirrors were broken. I had walked passed countless spider webs with the eight-legged residents in tow. That's when I realized what was going on: I had been here before. I was walking around in circles. II was lost. There was no way I would ever find this "king".

  
  
_'Who are you?'_

  
  
I jumped when I heard a masculine voice. A suit of armor stood in front of me, it was different from the suits I had seen before. Was there someone inside. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't. I mean, from what I had seen, anything could be possible.

  
  
_'I'm looking for the king'_

  
  
The creature snorted.

  
  
_'We don't just let any Average-Joe see His Royal Highness'_

  
  
I fell to the dirty carpeting and buried my face in my lap. If it were possible, I would be crying right now. But the lack of bodily fluids all together prevented that from happening. All that came out were broken choking sounds. If there was someone inside that suit, they would be smiling in amusement. I wiped the non-existent tears from my eyes when the creature moved in my peripheral vision. It started to take its helmet off and held it in its right hand.

  
  
He was the most human-like creature I've seen so far when it came to looks but he obviously wasn't. His eyes were a beautiful golden color and two sharp fangs hung passed his top lip. He had auburn-colored hair that was neat and trimmed, which seemed rather unlikely for something that would come from this place.

  
  
He slowly approached me and smiled a toothy grin. I hadn't even noticed I'd been staring.

 

  
_'You're so...'_

__  
  
'Handsome? Dashing? You're not so bad in the "looks department" yourself'

  
  
I looked into one of the broken mirrors before shielding my face from him. I had forgotten about how bad I looked after I fell from Heaven. He chuckled.

  
  
_'The name's Beis: the head captain of Lord Satan himself'_

  
  
I stood up so fast, I felt dizzy. It was almost as if Beis could read minds.

  
  
_'Welcome to Hell, where your nightmares come true'_


	5. Chapter 5

Beis grabbed ahold of his spear which emitted a bright white color. He then slammed it onto the floor in which the room lit up. I shielded my eye. After the light died down, a large door appeared. Beis grabbed onto one of the heavy handles and pulled the door open, just enough for me to squeeze through, he followed.

  
  
The hallway was dark and damp, if you wanted to even call it a hallway. Beis held up his spear and used it as a light of a sort. I could see everything. We were standing on a high ledge. It was so high up, you could not see the bottom. It was as if we were standing above a bottomless pit. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Beis who cleared his throat.

  
  
_'Follow me. I will take you to the king'_

  
  
I carefully followed him across the ledge and through the next door. It was silent; the only sound being our footsteps against the stone floor. What kind of castle was this, to have passageways like these? I tried to keep up with Beis. In the low lighting, I took the time to study the back of him. On the back of his neck, there were scratches. They looked like old wounds that had healed. They traveled down his neck and disappeared into the suit of his armor. What exactly was he?

  
  
In the distance, I could hear something.

  
  
_'Sssss'_

  
  
It sounded like hissing.

  
  
_'SSSSS'_

  
  
It was louder now. A large snake entered the light and bared its fangs. Before it could launch itself at us, it disappeared as fast as it appeared. I blinked my eye.

  
  
_'What was that?'_

  
  
I asked.

  
  
_'It was an illusion. Illusions are everywhere here. Something appears someway but turns out to be something else'_

  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Illusions would explain the forest.

  
  
_'They'll manipulate your mind and drive you mad. The worst part is that you can't know what's an illusion and what's not'_

  
  
We made it to two large doors with a snake carved into it. Two guards wearing the same armor as Beis stood on either side of them.  
 

  
_'This woman needs to get through'_

__  
  
'With who's permission?'

 __  
  
'Mine. We need to see the king'

  
  
One of the guards opened the door but intensely stared at me as I walked through.  I jumped when the door loudly shut with a **BANG**. I gulped when Beis was nowhere to be seen. Taking baby steps in a straight line through the darkness, I could make out a faint figure sitting on a throne. Torches suddenly lit, lighting up the entire room. There were at least ten of them attached to every wall.

  
  
The stone floor was cold against my bare feet but it wasn't the decorations or atmosphere that made me feel uneasy. It was what sat right in front of me. A large figure wearing similar armor to Beis and the guards peered down at me as it sat in a large throne.

  
  
_'Come closer'_

  
  
He ordered. I obeyed and was soon standing at his feet. His voice was deep with an underlying animalistic growl. He let out a small sigh before standing. I stepped back as he began to advance towards me. He stopped when we were standing face-to-face.

  
  
_'State your name and business here'_

  
I swallowed before speaking.

  
  
_'I think my name is (Y/N). I don't know what I'm doing here'_

  
  
He let out a loud laugh.

  
  
_'You think?'_

  
  
He put emphasis on the "k".

  
  
_'It's not everyday I find a human soul wandering my own realm. You rats are usually sent to Heaven where you clap and sing for the rest of the eternity'_

  
  
I placed my arms behind my back.

  
  
_'There are some who don't have a good score in the Book of Records. Those ones are sent here, where they are to be tortured'_

  
  
My breathing picked up. He lifted his face shield just a bit so that his nose and mouth were exposed. I could faintly see that his eyes were a blood red color.  His teeth were sharp, though he lacked outer fangs, unlike Beis. I stood still as he began to circle me before grabbing ahold of my jaw with a gloved hand. He studied my face.

  
  
_'Around eighteen. House fire'_

__  
  
'How did you know that'

  
  
_'I know everything, my dear'_

  
  
He gave a slight hum before speaking again.

  
  
_'I'll make you a deal'_

__  
  
'What?'

  
  
I shakily asked.

  
  
_'I spare you an eternity of torture if you become mine forever'_

__  
  
'What do you mean?'

  
  
_'You will travel to Earth periodically to check on the humans. If you see one who has done wrong, kill them'_

__  
  
'I can't do that'

 __  
  
'Why? You've already killed fourteen children without mercy. Why do you think you're here?'

  
  
I deeply inhaled.

  
  
_'Your decision. Become my personal grim-reaper or this...'_

  
  
He snapped his fingers and a vision appeared. I supposed that it was happening now as we stood there. There was a young lady, not too older than me who was strapped to a table. There was a cloth shoved in her mouth and she looked beyond terrified. She thrashed around but she wasn't going anywhere. There was a buzzing sound before a sharp saw came down on her. The sight along with her screaming was horrendous. I couldn't take it.

  
   
 _'I'll do it!'_

  
  
I yelled. He cracked a grin. The image of the woman disappeared and he reached his hand out. I felt as though I were being choked. Every sound had an echo but I could faintly hear a chant.

  
  
**_"O mundi dicam tibi. Ut illis verum et auribus percipite verba mea. Da mihi potestatem, et fiat certus, Theseu eam, ut ante fuit. Fortis et potens verbum Domini in excelsis, in virtute autem satanas cogit..."_ **

  
  
My body felt as though it were on fire and every scratch and wound burnt. When I stood up again, I felt uneasy and my vision was blurry. The last thing I saw was Beis standing in the corner and Him sitting on his throne. He let out a wicked laugh before my vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up on the familiar stone floor of the castle. As I came to my senses, the room I woke up in resembled a bedroom chamber of some sort, minus the bed. There was a window, a dresser, a sofa, and a large door that led to a balcony. Like the throne room that had a snake carved into it, this door had the carving of a cat. Wobbly standing to my feet, I wandered to the balcony doors and opened them.

  
  
There was a great overlook of this realm from here but the sky remained the same. The heat embraced my body and I came to the realization that I was in Hell. This wasn't a dream. This was real. I entered the chamber and locked the balcony door. I reached to scratch my face and felt no leathery skin. I ran to the large mirror and was surprised my what I saw.

  
  
My hair was back to its (H/c) state and I had both of my (E/c) eyes. My skin was healthy and no longer calloused. I also realized that my ripped and bloody clothes were gone. When I heard knocking at the door, I quickly covered myself and hid behind the large curtain.

  
  
_'Miss (F/N), my name is Kassi and I'm here to bring you some clothes'_

  
  
A woman stepped through. My heart sped up in potential happiness when I saw her. From her side, she appeared human but my emotion disappeared when I saw the front of her. She had two reptilian-like eyes and a forked tongue. She carried clothes in her left arm and held them up. I hesitantly stood and walked towards her. I dug through the clothing to see what she had.

  
  
A (F/c) corset top with black trim, matching leggings and short black boots. I slowly put the clothing on and returned to the mirror. My hair hung loose down my back but strangely, looked as though it had just been combed. I decided to re-braid it. Minus the change of clothes, I looked just like I did on that night. Kassi gently smiled.

  
  
_'These are your chambers from now on'_

  
  
She motioned around. I noticed that her voice was underlined with a slight hissing sound. I looked at the interior once more.

  
  
_'No bed?'_

  
  
_'I'm afraid that you'll never sleep again. Since you are no longer human, you have no need to rest'_

  
  
I pursed my lips. Everyone so far has referred to me as a "human soul". Despite me physically having a body, I didn't need to sleep.

  
  
_'His highness has requested your presence in his throne room'_

  
  
I frowned. Wasn't I just there? I followed Kassi nonetheless and didn't hesitate to casually walk through the doors. I heard him chuckle before something teleported in front of me. A double edged trident-like object. It was black and gold in color and shun brightly until I picked it up. It was kind of heavy but I was able to hold it with both hands.

  
  
_'You will use that on the humans of Earth'_

  
  
'How'

  
  
'You'll know. If they've sinned, they will be kept out of Heaven and will be sent here'

  
  
I gently smiled.

  
  
_'You'll start later'_

  
.............................  
  
I was disturbed by a wolf-whistle. I rolled my eyes when I saw Beis standing behind me. I looked at him and deeply sighed.

  
  
_'What did the big guy have to say?'_

  
  
I lifted my trident and showed it to him. His eyes widened.

  
  
_'I have to use this'_

  
  
Beis ran his finger across the trident.

  
  
_'I noticed that you've physically changed. What happened?'_

  
  
'He recited some strange chant. What he said, I don't remember'

  
  
'Could you try? He wouldn't just give you a weapon and send you on your way. There's no way you can just leave for Earth'

  
  
I rolled my eyes and spoke. The words came out in English.  

  
  
**_'Oh, take thou past and cut thy line. Take what's good and make it mine. Heed thine words and be sure, reverse it as it was before. Give thine great power and be true; the power of such forever compels you'_ **

  
  
I placed my hand on my forehead and dropped the trident after I felt a strange vibration. Beis looked at me.

  
  
_'You probably don't know what that means, do you?'_

  
  
I shook my head.

  
  
_'You made a deal with the devil. You'll forever belong to him, he made you into one of his toys'_

  
  
I picked up the trident and glanced down at it.

  
  
_'I suppose that "reverse it as it was before" is why you no longer have physical deformities. He "turned back the clock" and made you who you were before you were sent here'_

  
  
He paused.

 

  
_'But that last line_ " _Give thine great power and be true; the power of such forever compels you" has great meaning'_

  
  
'What do you mean?'

  
  
'This thing-'

  
  
He pointed to the trident.

  
  
_'-holds more power than you think. It can do great things. It's more than a simple weapon that can stab'_

  
  
Beis tapped his spear and we appeared outside.

  
The trident glowed red. Beis sighed and stared into my eyes.

  
  
_'He must think you're something special, but you're not'_

  
  
I frowned.

  
  
_'You're just a human soul. But unfortunately, you can do just about anything we can do, as long as you have that'_

  
  
'What can it do?'

_  
'Teleport you to anyplace your mind desires, protect you from enemies and gives you the power of possession'_

  
  
I stood and stared at the trident. Beis shifted and cleared his throat.

  
  
_'When are you leaving?'_

  
  
'I don't know'

  
  
'The only advice I can give you is avoid angels if you see any. They're everywhere on Earth, but you'd never know because they can disguise themselves as human beings. Their primary goal is to remove anything they deem "unholy"

  
  
I sat on a bench and Beis followed suit. 

  
  
_'Can you tell me about angels and demons?'_

  
  
He sighed.

  
  
_'Without form, angels and demons are invisible to the human eye but body-less, angels appear as beings of pure light. Demons are known as "fallen angels". We are creatures who have had our angelic powers stripped of us and we are no longer able to disguise ourselves on Earth'_

  
  
I crossed my legs. In church, we learned about demonic possession. I didn't know if that was true or not. Now was my chance to ask.

  
  
_'What about demonic possession?'_

  
  
'When a fallen angel takes control over a human being. We can completely control them. What they say and even their actions. It's our way of getting around on earth. Crucifixes and holy water does nothing to drive a demon out. It leaves the person when it wants...'

  
  
He stopped talking and stood up.

  
  
_'As long as you have that trident, you have the ability to do that. To finish your job, you don't need a physical body. I suggest you don't attempt to possess anyone. It never ends well'_

  
  
Beis headed back towards the castle, leaving me alone in the everlasting twilight. I looked down at the trident that glowed in my hands. It emitted a slight humming sound. Beis said that the trident could teleport me to anywhere I wanted. Could it send me to Earth?

  
  
I shut my eyes and thought about my hometown. The busy streets and the loud church bell at St. Paul's Cathedral that rang every few hours. A strong wind rushed passed me and a muffled noise could be heard, but I kept my eyes shut. The loud ringing of a bell is what made me open my (E/c) orbs. A small grin worked its way onto my face. It worked.


End file.
